A Topázio e o Diamante Negro
by Ana Hakubi
Summary: Alguém que não desperdiça o talento que descobre é digno de ser chamado o maior detetive do mundo./LxWedy/PRESENTE DE ANIVERSÁRIO PARA O L/agradecimentos: shamps e ety.


**DISCLAIMER: **DN e seus personagens não me pertencem, isso é apenas um fanfic despretenciosa com intuito de divertimento.

_Homenagem a L pelo seu aniversário - 31/10_

_

* * *

_Ele passa as mãos pelo meu cabelo suavemente, deixando os fios se entrelaçarem nos seus dedos longos até as pontas se soltarem, criando uma cascata loira que escorre devagar pelos meus ombros. Repete o gesto infinitas vezes, sem pressa, os olhos muito negros fixos no movimento das mechas.

- Você age como se nunca tivesse visto isso antes. - comentei, acendendo um cigarro e mantendo minha postura de quem não se afetaria com qualquer galanteio. Ele sequer diminuiu o ritmo, demonstrando que não se abalaria com qualquer palavra.

- Assim, nunca. - disse finalmente, quando eu já amassava a bituca no cinzeiro - Escorregadio.

- Você podia ser gentil e dizer 'sedoso'. - sorri, sem culpa pelo comentário. Ele sabia que a ironia me era tão familiar quanto fumo e motos.

- Se você entendeu, está tudo bem. - deslizou as mãos para o meu queixo e levantou meu rosto de encontro aos seus lábios, misturando o gosto agressivo da nicotina ao suave sabor de açúcar. Senti seus dedos afundarem em meus cabelos mais uma vez; ele realmente gostara deles.

Deixei que os acariciasse o quanto quisesse, demorando-me a analisar sua figura. Mesmo estando ali, aquela situação ainda parecia fora de contexto.

- Eu não costumo dormir com caras assim. Quero dizer, não estou dizendo que sou recatada, mas você é bem – alcancei outro cigarro – peculiar.

- Tantos cigarros vão te fazer mal. De qualquer forma, entendo. Também não é de minha natureza atrair-se dessa forma.

Levantou-se e foi até a poltrona, sentando-se da sua maneira esquisita e olhando para o nada enquanto mordia o dedão. Tive vontade de rir. Agia feito um retardado, mas definitivamente não o era.

- Mas devo admitir. Não me arrependo. Você tem jeito de criança, mas é só enganação. Inclusive o porte físico.

Ele já mastigava algo de novo, tendo arranjado um punhado de balas sabe Deus onde. Parecia haver doces pelo quarto inteiro, e era como se eu fosse sair dali cinco quilos mais gorda.

- Sabe, você não engorda se usa bastante o cérebro – disse com a boca cheia, como se lesse minhas impressões – Não acredito que a senhorita iria engordar.

Dei de ombros.

- Dois vícios são o bastante para mim.

- Cigarro... e motos?

- Quase acertou o segundo, querido. Foi bom passar a noite com você.

Levantei-me e vesti-me rapidamente, observada o tempo todo pelos dois olhos de coruja. Eu não podia deixar de sentir simpatia pelo garoto que dizia se chamar Ryuuzaki, fosse este o nome verdadeiro dele ou não.

- Eu preciso concluir meu trabalho agora, então irei embora. Provavelmente não nos veremos mais.

- Seu trabalho é vender perfumes?

Ri da piada sonsa, e do ar mais sonso ainda de quem a contava. Mas mal tive tempo de responder, pois no instante seguinte ele já estava a milímetros de mim e o sabor doce sobrepujou o da nicotina em minha boca.

- Boa sorte no seu trabalho, senhorita. – ainda passou as mãos delicadamente no meu rabo de cavalo, e senti também que colocou algo no bolso de trás da minha calça. Logo depois se afastou dois passos, de olhos baixos, coçando os cabelos revoltos.

- Boa sorte pra você também, Ryuuzaki.

Deixei a figura esquisita e adorável no quarto, e só dentro do elevador vi do que se tratava o presente de despedida. Sorri.

- Bala de menta. Não dá mesmo pra entender você. E foi isso que eu mais gostei.

Já na calçada, meu celular tocou com a chamada esperada vinda de um número confidencial. Pontualidade inglesa, pode-se dizer.

- W a caminho, L.

* * *

_Trabalhar para o detetive L sempre foi muito mais uma diversão do que uma questão de honra ou lealdade. O fato é que ele sempre proporcionou os maiores desafios, os casos mais glamurosos e os melhores salários freelancer que já recebi._

_Além de ter sido o único a me pegar, claro. Ele poderia ter me colocado na cadeia e envergonhado a minha família careta para sempre, o que não seria de todo ruim, mas preferiu o caminho mais prático e inteligente. Alguém que não desperdiça o talento que descobre é digno de ser chamado o maior detetive do mundo._

_E esses três fatores – desafio, glamour e salário – foram o determinante para que eu colocasse o meu rosto, ainda que coberto por óculos escuros, e o meu nome, ainda que falso, em uma coisa perigosa e surreal como o caso Kira. Mas L sabe como convencer uma pessoa, e eu já estava com a decisão tomada quando Watari me contatou._

_Eu só não esperava que desta vez fosse ver o rosto dele. Wow, isso sim seria um tabu a ser quebrado, e eu adoro quebrar tabus._

_E por mais que o meu grande orgulho se contorça ao admitir, no "D Day", eu acabei quebrando foi outra coisa._

_Quase pude ouvir o som da minha cara se espatifando no chão ao ver o esquisito adorável de poucos anos atrás girando a cadeira e declarando sua identidade._

_Eu sabia que ele não se chamava Ryuuzaki._

_MAS ISSO..._

_

* * *

Hunf._

_Homens._

A canalhice natural masculina não vem ao caso, mas de Aiber você sabe o que esperar assim que sente o cheiro do gel de cabelo que ele usa e vê sua silhueta a metros de distância. Isso te deixa à vontade para culpá-lo por qualquer safadeza e manter uma pseudo-inocência de que _não esperava que ele fizesse isso_, mesmo sabendo o resultado óbvio dos acontecimentos.

Mas Ryuuzaki... L. L continuava falando e dando instruções sobre o caso, displicente, objetivo, líder. Eu, atrás dos meus Armani, sentia a pele queimar com a sensação de ter sido completamente subjugada. A ladra sedutora pega nas próprias armadilhas.

De qualquer forma, deve-se manter a dignidade.

- Vocês têm alguma pergunta a fazer?

Esclareci alguns pontos técnicos, concentrada na praticidade das complexas operações. Para variar, L ia querer milagres tecnológicos por encomenda e por isso eu teria muito com o que sustentar meu segundo vício.

- Como sempre muito minuciosa, Wedy-san. Vai ser bom trabalhar com você novamente.

- Igualmente.

Agora entendo porque ele se dá bem com profissionais do submundo. Exercita perfeitamente seu lado 'canalha'.

E assim, passam-se dias nessa investigação sem paralelos. Nesse meio tempo, o meu orgulho de mulher e de profissional se acalma e começo a enxergar a história por um ângulo mais interessante. Ter chamado a atenção de alguém tão intratável e imerso em seu próprio e genial ego não deveria ser motivo de vergonha e humilhação. Da mesma forma que qualquer homem disposto a receber um olhar meu precisaria preencher uma série numerosa de requisitos, L não era fácil de contentar.

Percebi esse ponto em comum entre nós, e a simpatia por aquela falsa criança cujo brinquedo era o mundo só aumentou. Mimado, egoísta, teimoso, uma gama de características detestáveis que o tornavam gracioso.

Ao menos aos olhos de uma canalha requintada como eu.

Ainda assim, fazer-me instalar, em dois dias, câmeras e escutas em TODOS os apartamentos e em TODOS os carros do empresário lunático e paranóico da Yotsuba foi literalmente pedir um milagre. Ryuuzaki desgraçado. Mas se o reizinho quer, o reizinho terá.

Ao final da operação, tomo um banho rápido e me dirijo ao quarto. Confesso que estou empolgada pela conclusão que virá nos próximos dias. É impossível e até mesmo um desperdício ser fria e indiferente nessa ocasião; tudo que envolve L e Kira é grandioso e fazer parte disso me faz sentir intensamente viva.

É com esses pensamentos que encontro L no corredor, em frente à minha porta. E o que mais me intriga, sozinho.

- Achei que estivesse acorrentado 24h ao rapazinho.

- Providenciei para que ele não se mova durante esta noite.

- Amarrado na camisa de força?

- Não. Apenas dormindo. – abriu a porta e foi entrando em meus aposentos – Queria falar a sós com você.

- Que gentileza. – não tive outra escolha a não ser entrar logo atrás e fechar a porta. Ele permaneceu de costas por um tempo, coçando os pés – Veio ver, semanas depois de minha chegada, se estou bem alojada?

- Não. Eu tinha certeza de que estaria. – virou-se – Eu vim agradecer.

- Por toda a exploração tecnológica? – sentei-me na cama, curiosa por essa visita inesperada e medindo as intenções dele da mesma forma que ele fazia comigo.

- Também. Mas principalmente por ter aceitado o trabalho quando chegou aqui. A probabilidade de dar as costas e ir embora ao ver-me era de 59%. E a de um chute ou soco repentino, 41%. As duas coisas, 38%.

- Isso nem de longe fecha 100%. Mas se era tão provável assim, porque ainda arriscou? Teria uma mulher indignada, perigosa e inteligente sabendo seu nome e endereço.

Pulou com as duas pernas sobre o colchão, olhando-me fixamente.

- Ao menos, eu poderia ver se seus cabelos continuam como eram.

_Homens. _

_São todos iguais._

- E o que conclui?

_Mas, _

_Mesmo sabendo disso, mesmo sabendo de várias coisas,_

_Eu gosto disso. _

Ele estica o pescoço ao máximo para alcançar meu ouvido sem ter que mover mais nenhum músculo. Seu queixo apenas roça levemente meu ombro, e as palavras parecem flutuar em direção à minha mente.

- Escorregadio.

_Mulheres... _

_são todas iguais, também._

- Algumas coisas não mudam, mesmo que os anos passem... não é mesmo?

Ele corre levemente o indicador pela minha nuca, intensificando o arrepio já existente. Desta vez, não presto atenção ao ar sonso dele, e nem penso em como me envolvi com um moleque estranho assim. Apenas viro o rosto o mínimo necessário para descobrir qual havia sido o cardápio de doces do dia.

Com as luzes apagadas, o homem escondido dentro de Ryuuzaki aflora completamente. Ele costuma aparecer em partes, comedido, quando ordens precisam ser dadas e criminosos, punidos. Mas isso é apenas uma fração, um detalhe do todo, como o diamante multifacetado que ele me impediu de roubar no Cairo, na época em que sua mais conhecida face era um protetor de tela branco com uma grande letra L em Old English. Não direi que o conheço melhor agora. Pelo contrário, quanto mais me aproximo, mais o mistério aumenta.

_É fascinante adentrar esse mistério e ser percorrida por ele._

Já era alta madrugada quando despertei de um sonho com diamantes negros e brilhantes. Não vi Ryuuzaki na cama e imaginei que tivesse ido embora, mas, ao acender o abajur, encontrei-o na poltrona do quarto observando-me na penumbra. Uma melancolia incômoda invadira o ambiente, e eu apostaria minha cigarreira que a origem dela era a expressão vazia do meu atual patrocinador.

Ele não mastigava nada.

- Não gosta de camas, não é?

- Não muito.

Algo na voz dele também me incomodou, mas não pude precisar o quê. Apenas acendi meu costumeiro cigarro.

- O que há? Não foi bom para você? – provoquei, sem objetivo e sem a pretensão de arrancar qualquer explicação. Ele apenas sorriu de leve.

- Você sempre diz coisas ácidas depois de fazer amor, mesmo que seja uma mulher carinhosa.

- Só com quem merece.

Terminei o cigarro e fui até ele, sentando-me no braço da poltrona e afagando seus cabelos. Aninhei a cabeça dele em meu peito como faria a um irmão mais novo. Ele voltara a ser uma criança.

- Eu vou morrer logo.

A sentença saiu como um suspiro prolongado, ou uma expiração dada após uma inspiração presa até o limite. Isso sim eu não esperava ouvir, logo, deixou-me aturdida.

- Do que está falando? Como sabe? - tornei-me direta.

- Apenas sei. Como a maioria das coisas que não posso provar.

- Está dizendo que vai perder? – puxei um pouco mais forte os cabelos dele para que me olhasse. Quando o fez, deve ter se surpreendido com minha fisionomia alterada, mas como eu poderia admitir que o detetive L, o único que já me alcançara, desistiria dessa forma patética?

- Não estou dizendo isso, Merrie.

Um truque simples pra me acalmar.

- Então o que está dizendo? O preço da vitória vai ser sua vida?

- Não posso precisar a tal ponto, mas o fato é claro. Morrerei logo. Talvez eu só tenha me dado conta agora.

- E por que está me contando isso? É algum teste?

- É que tenho um pedido a lhe fazer – seus olhos pareceram repentinamente febris – Mas depois.

Enquanto falava, aproximou-se tocando meus lábios e conduzindo a nós dois para o colchão novamente. Afundou-se em mim de uma maneira tão humana que só pude abraçá-lo com toda a força e deixar guiar-me.

_Adrenalina sempre esteve em meu espírito._

_Posso dizer que é minha força-motriz, minha centelha. Por todos os meios, fossem grandes golpes, seduções ou corridas de moto, era ela o que eu procurava. Nunca valeu tanto quanto dinheiro, jóias ou posses._

_Pois é assim que me sinto viva._

_Meu mais querido vício, e o que faz ser o que sou._

_Mas foi nessa noite que a adrenalina mais correu, tanto quanto no gélido deserto em que nos confrontamos pela primeira vez, e onde perdi pela primeira vez na vida. _

_Agora, perco novamente. _

_Chamo por ele, o diamante negro de mil faces que me seduziu por completo. Arrisco dizer que ganharei mais um vício._

_Um que não poderei sustentar, e por isso me agarro desesperadamente ao momento._

Desta vez acordo e é quase dia, tendo Ryuuzaki abraçado às minhas costas. Não sei dizer se dorme ou não, e me aconchego mais a ele.

- Merrie...

Sorrio, satisfeita. Antes que eu vire o rosto, porém, ele intensifica o abraço.

- Quando eu morrer, deixe o caso imediatamente. Esse é o meu pedido.

Sinto minha espinha gelar, mas ignoro sumariamente. Minha resposta é um bufar indignado e um afastar do corpo.

- Que bobagem é essa agora, Ryuuzaki? Você tem uma doença incurável ou algo assim???

- É a segunda vez em poucas horas que levanta a voz para mim. E não, eu não tenho.

- Então pare com isso. Está falando como um perdedor, dizendo que vai morrer.

Ele levou o dedão à boca, inabalável.

- Uma coisa não tem nada a ver com a outra. – é o que afirma com convicção. Eu arqueio uma sobrancelha, sinceramente confusa.

- Como pode? É uma equação simples, até a massa popular sabe. Se L morrer, Kira vence.

Nesse ponto, ele sorri como um gato que guarda em segredo o rato por debaixo das patas. Aproxima-se novamente e sussurra em meu ouvido algo que me faz rir, mas que de forma alguma esclarece qualquer coisa.

- A frase é bonita. É sua?

- Na verdade, li em um gibi. Por que está rindo? Não entendeu?

- Francamente... é impossível entender você.

Surpreendentemente, ele cora. Minha risada, aliada à claridade, parece espantar o que restava da melancolia presente na madrugada. Antes que pudéssemos relaxar completamente, entretanto, ele segura minhas mãos com determinação.

- Apenas faça o que eu pedi. Sei que não gosta de receber ordens pelas quais não está sendo paga, mas isto é um singelo pedido.

- Ryuuzaki, você sabe que eu não posso prometer nada.

- Não estou pedindo promessas. Apenas lembre-se desta noite, quando eu tiver partido, e tome sua decisão. Desapareça do caso Kira, Merrie.

Não fosse a seriedade das palavras, e porque não dizer, a aflição, algo que eu jamais esperaria ver naquela figura, eu teria rido e feito um comentário ácido. Mas desta vez, unicamente desta vez, me contive.

- Está bem, Ryuuzaki. Não se preocupe mais com isso. Hoje é uma importante sexta-feira.

- Sim. E grande parte disso é graças a você. – beijou minhas mãos solenemente e ainda se inclinou para um último beijo antes de sair da cama.

Tive a certeza de que seria a última vez que compartilharíamos uma noite assim, e imagino que ele soubesse também. Talvez por isso, não consegui desviar os olhos dele enquanto se retirava.

- Boa sorte com seu trabalho, senhorita.

- Boa sorte pra você também, L.

Quando a porta se fechou, prestei atenção nos pequenos embrulhos de balas sobre o travesseiro. Só comecei a me arrumar depois de terminar duas.

_Menta._

_Essa é o cheiro que invade minhas narinas agora. Mas não há balas, nem travesseiros e nem diamantes negros._

_O que Ryuuzaki disse cumpriu-se dias depois. Mas eu não podia me afastar, não depois de tudo. Ele tentou me avisar, pois sabia que eu não seria escorregadia o suficiente. E só agora, entre as ferragens das carcaças de minha moto e do carro que esmaga minhas costelas, é que me dou conta disso._

_É meu primeiro e último acidente. Ao menos não foi imprudência minha, pois literalmente 'estava escrito' que aconteceria. Kira desgraçado. A consciência de que perdi, e de que L perdeu, dói mais do que o ferimento na cabeça cujo estrago não quero nem imaginar._

_Só quero pensar em meu diamante negro e sedutor, o canalha requintado que me superou. Lamento que ambos tenhamos acabado assim, derrotados... Wedy se perderá na escuridão, sem nem ao menos... alguém..._

_Por conta desse pensamento, uma fagulha de vida me anima a permanecer consciente o suficiente para sentir o calor do fogo ao redor._

_Sem nem ao menos __**alguém para contar minhas histórias.**_

_Sorrio e, em meu último suspiro, ouço novamente a voz macia e vitoriosa de Ryuuzaki pronunciando as palavras que supostamente lera em um gibi, e relaxo meu corpo como se deitasse em lençóis de seda._

_Wedy desaparecerá. Mas L ainda não foi derrotado, e como eu, Kira não entenderá até ser tarde demais._

_Afinal, "a imortalidade reside no papel, e não no ser que o exerce"._

_Boa sorte para você, sucessor de L._

_

* * *

_**Notas finais:** eu prometi que escreveria uma LxWedy para o aniversário do nosso querido detetive, e com esforço consegui terminá-la. Tempos difíceis para os ficwrites, esses... mas enfim, está aqui, e deixo minhas congratulações a L Lawliet. Espero que ele tenha gostado do presente, e os leitores também!!! Hehe. Pelo que vi, é a primeira fic desse pairing em português, e espero ter feito um trabalho satisfatório. Aliás, é engraçado como existem muito mais coisas de fandom LxAiber do que LxWedy...

**PS IMPORTANTE: **a tal frase, _a imortalidade reside no papel, e não no ser que o exerce, _consta da história **Sandman Apresenta: Fúrias**, publicada no Brasil em **Fábulas Pixel nº 2.** Recomendo esse título a todos que se interessam por quadrinhos, mitologia e literatura. Quando li essa frase, imediatamente associei a L e seu legado, e fiquei feliz por ter conseguido encaixá-la em uma fic. Além do aniversário de L, fica também a homenagem a Neil Gaiman, criador de Sandman e um dos escritores que mais me inspiram.

**FELIZ ANIVERSÁRIO, LAWLIET!!!**


End file.
